The one to love you more
by Darky914
Summary: Tsuzuki está algo deprimido y Tatsumi tratará de consolarlo un poco, aunque en el intento, se le escapen sus sentimientos ocultos... TatsuTsu [Shonen.ai]


Hola! n.n este es mi primer fic de YnM, es solo una pequeñez que se me ocurrió desde que me empezó a encantar la pareja Tatsumi x Tsuzuki xD, es cortito, pero espero que les guste, reviews! 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luego de que Muraki desapareciera misteriosamente en la explosión de su laboratorio, los shinigamis no habían tenido señales de él por un largo tiempo; hasta que fueron informados sobre unos recientes asesinatos en Hong Kong y enviados a investigar.

Hisoka se había ido con anterioridad para empezar la investigación, realmente deseaba descubrir si era otra de las tretas de Muraki para tener a Tsuzuki en su poder.

- "Bueno, en un rato debo alcanzar a Hisoka rápido antes de que le pueda suceder algo malo." – Tsuzuki suspiró.

- "Jamás permitiría que te fueras solo, incluso si luego te juntas con Hisoka, déjame acompañarte, si se trata de otro juego sucio de Muraki, ninguno de los dos estará seguro."

- " No tienes que molestarte Tatsumi, estaremos bien." – Lo mira con su típica mirada despreocupada.

- "No! No es ninguna molestia! No te aceptaré un no por respuesta!"

- "Umh." - Suspira. – "Está bien, gracias."

A las pocas horas todo estaba listo, estarían volando en un avión privado por unas 4 horas hasta llegar al hotel predestinado para ellos y a la mañana siguiente se reunirían con Hisoka.

Entre mirando las nubes a través de la ventana, viendo una película, comiendo toda clase de dulces existentes en el avión y quedándose dormidos, el tiempo se fue 'volando', y cuando menos se lo imaginaban, ya estaban en la acogedora habitación del hotel.

- "QUE!" – Tsuzuki gritó. – "Como que solo hay **1** cama!"

- "Tsuzuki-san, si soy yo lo que te molesta, no te preocupes, puedo dormir en el sofá."

- "Mmmmhhh… No, no es necesario, es solo que no me esperaba esto." – Tatsumi solo le sonrió.

- "Tsuzuki… Estuviste muy callado durante todo vuelo, incluso cuando trajeron la bandeja llena de pasteles, sucede algo? Estás preocupado por Hisoka cierto?"

- "En parte si, pero ay algo más…" – Repentinamente su semblante cambió a uno un poco mas tenso.

Los ojos de Tatsumi se dirigieron curiosos a los violetas de Tsuzuki solo para encontrar en ellos una inmensa tristeza, estos al mismo tiempo, simplemente deambulaban sin objetivo alguno a través del enorme balcón de la habitación.

- "Que te ocurre?"

- "Bueno," – agacha la cabeza con cierta… Pena? – "No me explico porqué pero durante el vuelo estuve pensando mucho acerca de mi… De mi pasado, varias veces la misma pregunta invade mi cabeza una y otra vez… Que se sentirá ser apreciado por otra persona? Pero, no un aprecio cualquiera, tal vez… Amor? Si… Sentir que alguien te ama incondicionalmente y te necesita a su lado; deber ser muy bonito… Yo nunca eh tenido a nadie, y a pesar de todo, sé que Hisoka me quiere, pero no de la manera que yo quiero…"

Tatsumi no tenia palabras, era la primera vez que veía a Tsuzuki así, no sabía que hacer, los ojos de su compañero parecían en cualquier momento sucumbir en sollozos.

No pudo aguantarlo mas, tomó fuertemente a Tsuzuki por los hombros, lo acorraló contra la pared y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- "Nunca! NUNCA vuelvas a decir tanta estupideces! Yo… yo… _Te amo!_ Ahg.." – sus ojos temblaban y su aliento acelerado, no logró resistirse y aprovechando la situación, Tatsumi acercó su rostro lentamente hasta tener al otro individuo bastante cerca, lo suficiente como para cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a besar tiernamente los labios de su atónito amado.

Lo que sucedió después lo dejó frió, Tsuzuki había empezado a corresponder al beso que cada vez se ponía mas bueno. El oji-violeta colocó lentamente sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro mientras que éste había cambiado sus manos de posición para posarlas en las caderas de Tsuzuki.

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban totalmente agotados después de esa guerra de besos y caricias. Tatsumi solo se dejó caer en la cama bajo los confundidos ojos del moreno, que era eso que acababa de pasar!

- "Tatsumi… Yo…" – Susurró recostándose a su lado. Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras ni ganas de habla, sus mentes aún no podían asimilar lo ocurrido hace solo unos minutos atrás.

- "Tsuzuki, yo… Te amo, te amo desde los primeros días que te conocí, pero no había tenido valor para demostrarte mis sentimientos, cuando Hisoka apareció en tu visa, te vi tan interesado en él que preferí callar, pero ahora te veías tan deprimido que… No pude evitarlo, sé que me rechazarás porque tu corazón pertenece a Hisoka, pero pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, porque..." – No pudo continuar.

Tsuzuki se había aferrado a él y escondido su cabeza en el pecho de Tatsumi, como un niño asustado de los rayos en una noche lluviosa.

Éste a su vez, simplemente dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del shinigami.

- "Duerme, mañana nos espera un día difícil, y recuerda, suceda lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado, cuidando de ti, porque… Aunque no lo creas, yo soy, el que mas te ama en este mundo."

**  
**

** -OWARI-**


End file.
